1. Field
The following description relates to a communication apparatus and method for operating the communication apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
A detect and avoid (DAA) method decreases the effect of interference among radio signals in a near field network system, such as a wireless home network. For example, Ultra WideBand (UWB) communication, which is used for constructing a wireless home network, etc., uses the same frequency of 3.1 to 10.6 GHz as that of wireless internet or mobile communication, thus leading to interference. Accordingly, in detection of an interference signal, the DAA technology decreases interference by changing a used frequency.
However, according to a conventional DAA method, the power of received signals of a frequency band currently being used is detected, and if the power includes a predetermined level of noise, the current frequency is changed into another frequency causing no interference. However, noise is difficult to be distinguished from a signal.